Take Me or Leave Me
by Sedaiv
Summary: Summary: Hayner and Olette are hanging out with one another, remembering the good times, and the bad, but Hayner notices something, does Olette realize it to?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I DO NOT OWN DISNEY. I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX. SOME OTHER GUYS DO.

Author's E-mail: PG-13

Warnings: Some Lemonade, some bad language. AU

Summary: Hayner and Olette are hanging out with one another, remembering the good times, and the bad, but Hayner notices something, does Olette realize it to?

Author's Note: I liked the idea of Roxas with Olette, Hayner, and Pence in Twilight Town. I'm keeping him in despite being part of Sora. That's what an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE is called. :)

"Take Me or Leave Me"  
July 11, 2007

An young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes laid back in a brown beaten leather chair. He wore a gray sleeveless jacket; underneath he wore a black shirt with an Iron Skull and two guns crossing with a pair of baggy camo pants and black ankle socks with a pair of black shoes. Lying back, he smoked a cigarette, his sore right eye from a recent fight. He took a long drag and exhaled. A sound of footsteps could be heard coming. He looked at the door and saw a young woman enter.

"Hi Olette." Hayner gave a weak attempt at greeting her. He just took another drag.

"Don't 'Hi' me, we asked you not to do that in here. Put it out." Olette cocked her hips to the right, crossing her arms on her chest. Hayner did as he was told and looked at his long time friend. Her shoulder length brunette hair, those dazzling green eyes, and milky white skin. She could have been wearing a barrel, and he would still think she still looked great. She wasn't naked however as she wore a pair of white ankle socks in white tennis shoes, a pair of bias khaki shorts flowing to her knees, and finishing off her casual dressings was a red shirt with several yellow flowers.

"Come on. I got suspended, I have a black eye, and Roxas isn't in town to help me feel better." Hayner held the cigarette ready to take a drag.

"Not likely, you know Pence and I can't stand cigarettes. You and Roxas may love them, but we don't. Put it out, or I'll put you out." Olette took several steps to him.

Hayner looking her dejected, put his cigarette out on the soul of his shoe. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Olette as she uncrossed her arms and laid across the couch she and Pence favored. Looking around their neat little hide away, even though it wasn't that well hidden when Olette really thought about it.

"This place was bigger when we were like ten or eleven." Olette put her hands behind her head kicking her feet onto the couch.

"Yeah it did. We've all really grown up a lot in those seven years." Hayner closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Remember how and when the four of us got tougher?" Olette rolled onto her stomach and looked over to Hayner. He opened one of his eyes, squinted and thought to himself.

"Yeah I remember me and Pence met in first grade. All the other kids picked on him because he was fat. But not me, I was the only one who didn't. When he got bullied, I always stood up for him." Hayner smiled remembering his memory. "I even got in a fight with Seifer because Seifer was hitting Pence." 

"Yeah... I remember that. I and Fuu were watching. At the time we didn't know how much the two of us wouldn't like each other." Olette smiled at Hayner, he returned her smile by nodding his head.

"Remember when we met Roxas?" Hayner sat up beginning to laugh. He covered his stomach with his left hand and slapped his knee right knee with his right hand.

"It wasn't that funny." Olette blankly stared at Hayner. He began to calm down.

"Yes it was. I never knew rabbits let alone sparrows could catch on fire like that." Hayner wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

"That was HORRIBLE! I still can't believe he denies starting that fire! It took two days to put out." Olette sat up angry at Hayners' sense of humor.

"Come on. His reaction of 'Don't look at me. I didn't do it.' was priceless. Specially when he dropped the lighter and tried to hide it." Hayner laughed a few more times before Olette tossed a couch cushion at him.

Catching the cushion, he pulled down on his left eye lid and stuck his tongue out at Olette. She got off her seat and tackled him on the ground. For several minutes the two rolled around on the ground fighting over the cushion. Laughter filling out their little hideaway. Hayner finished their play fighting when he pinned Olette under his weight. He held her arms down so she did try anything. She stopped long enough to gaze into his blue eyes.

"Jealous? You got pinned by your friend?" Hayner leaned over on her and blew raspberries on her neck. She gave a quick but loud shriek before laughing and enjoying the funny noises he was making on her neck.

"Not really. So what happened between you and Seifer today?" Olette stared at Hayners' new black eye.

"Don't worry about it. Guy stuff." Hayner released Olette arms.

"What do you mean guy stuff?" Olette rubbed her wrists by which Hayner had pinned her.

"You need a penis to know." Hayner got off Olette hips, and helped her on her feet.

"Oh you mean this?" Olette quickly rushed her left hand over Hayners' zipper, pressing down against his zipper to feel his manhood was now growing erect.

"HEY!" Hayner jumped off her intruding hand. Olette giggled at his reaction. 

"Mine... NOT yours. What's the big idea in the first place?" Hayner backed onto the couch and sat down.

"Well you're the genius who's always pointing out I'm the only woman in your group of friends. So I gave you something you're not likely to forget." Olette sat next to Hayner. Hayner moved over little, to separate them. He crossed his legs incase she wanted another feel of his goods.

"You want it... BUT you can't have. You're just a special girl Olette. You look great, but that doesn't mean I want to have sex with you." Hayner looked at Olette.

"So you rather have sex with boys like Roxas? I know you two are always hanging out. I wonder how much you two HANG out." Olette smirked as she pretended to pull a fake penis out of her shorts and flop it around. Hayner just stared at her for a moment with a weird look on his face.

"No. Roxas is my best friend. I would never sleep with him. He has an ego that I can stand enough to be his friend and hang out. That's it." Hayner stopped suddenly. His face showed the realization of something he forgot. He opened his mouth to correct himself, but was cut off by Olette.

"Oh so you do like boys then?" Olette smirked at Hayners his fortune.

"NO DAMNIT! Stop putting words in my mouth. I like the vagina." Hayner stopped and pouted becoming angry with Olette crossing his arms.

"I don't know about that. You seem awfully defensive about your sexuality. But..." Olette leaned onto Hayner, he was still pouting but some of his scowl had left his face.

"Have you been with a girl?" Olette looked into his eyes, a face he that he couldn't ignore. She was too cute when she wanted information from him.

"Olette... you know the answer to that as well as you do. I'm only with one girl. That's you." Hayner uncrossed his arms pulled her in for a hug. She returned his hug but didn't let go.

"Don't lie." Olette begin to crush his neck.

Hayner pushed Olette off him enough to speak. "I'm not. Quit choking me."

Olette pulled Hayner again. "I don't believe you." Olette kept the pressure on Hayners neck.

Hayner slipped his head out of Olette grasp. Slipping his arms around hers, he held her back to his chest, locking his wrists around her center mass, he lay on top of her and pinned her against the couch.

"Yeah how do you like that huh?" Hayner kept his hold tight around her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Olette looked at him, sweat starting to drip on their faces.

"Thanks for the fun." Hayner kissed Olette' left cheek before releasing her.

Olette rubbed the cheek Hayner kissed. She sat on the floor looking up at him. Hayner was brushing himself off. He looked down at her and realized his last move.

"That was random." Olette rubbed the cheek, seeing if it was real or not.

"Yeah a little." Hayner smiled at her before lying on the ground and crawling onto her.

"What are you doing?" Olettes' heart skipped a beat. There's no way this could be happening to her from her best friend, this had to be a dream.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hayner crawled onto Olette until he was completely on top of her.

"I have an idea, and I'm going to say stop." Olettes' mouth was over taken by a passionate but soft kiss. His tongue swirling around hers, sure he tasted like a tobacco plant, but it was a nice feeling, at least to her.

"Wow..." Olette froze looking at Hayner and his new Devilish smile.

"You liked that? You want some more?" Hayner kissed Olette lips again. His soft lips, devilish charm, slicked back hair; he was so cute in her eyes. His hands slowly climbed up her body, feeling her gentle feminine curves.

Olette gasped deeply. She wanted Hayner to stop. But this was so unexpected; she didn't think Hayner thought of her like that. She didn't think of him like that, but the temptation was so thick. She liked the feeling, but it was so violating.

"Yes..." Olette whispered lightly to Hayner.

Hayner suddenly stopped and stood up. Olette quickly came to as what had just happened. She leaned up trying to put everything tougher.

"That was fun Olette. Sorry to lead you on like that." Hayner cracked a wicked smirk at her.

"But... but..." Olette could only stammer those two words out.

"I could never be in love with you Olette." Hayner looked out the window to see it was getting late.

"I'm going. See ya." Hayner quickly left, still that smirk on his face.

Olette tried figuring out what was going on. In less than ten minutes she had gone from horse playing with a friend to almost rounding second with her life long friend. Then he suddenly left, like that? His words? Olette took a deep breath trying to comprehend all of it.

_'Wait... he just felt me up and stole a kiss. He forced me down... I didn't really fight him but at the same time I didn't want it since he's my friend... does he think I'm a whore he can play with?'_

Olette stood up thinking to herself as she watched the sun.

**THE END**


End file.
